Dear Santa, Thank You
by Ryurieri
Summary: "I promised to you that I will protect what's important to me...that I will protect you...what I'm trying to say is..." It's been five years since they met. Now their relationship is advancing to another level. Based on Christmas date. AkixMina/Hamu/FeMC


**Authors Note:** The idea for this fic has been in my head(and pestering me) for god knows how long and due to finals, i had to put this idea on hold. So now that it's over i finally got around to write it~ *clapclap* I'm a huge fan of this pairing and I'm kinda sad there's not much fanmade stuff of them around.(instead there's like a flood of ShinjiXMina) This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Oh, and **spoilers** for those who didn't finish the game because I wrote based on the Christmas date. Enjoy~

* * *

_Hair?_

_Check!_

_Nails?_

_Check!_

_Makeup?_

_Check!_

The brunette did the final fixing of her appearance in front of the mirror. Tucking her hair behind her left ear and pulling it in front of her right. She put on one last coat of lipgloss and settled her dress. "Done!" she smiled in front of the full length mirror which was reflecting a young woman in a soft pink knee length dress with her hair down and naturally wavy at the bottom. A white coat covered the top of her thin-strapped dress while a white scarf wrapped neatly around her neck.

Tonight's a special night for her as it's her long awaited Christmas date with her boyfriend. They haven't seen each other in a while since both of them were so busy with work. She glanced towards a shelf beside the mirror she stood in front of. Sitting on it was a mahogany music box she received during her second year of high school. A soft giggle escaped her lips. Lightly shaking her head as memories of that evening returned.

* * *

_"About that present I gave you…" He explained as she peered inside it. "You can open it and put stuff inside. The saleswoman said it's for storing jewelry…" The teenager paused for a moment. Pink dust gradually scattering around his cheeks. "I think I'll give you something new to put in it every year" He said as his hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck._

_

* * *

_

_Ding dong!_ 'He's here!' she thought. The sound of the doorbell brought her attention back to reality. "Aki!" she called out as she opened her apartment door to reveal a smartly dressed Akihiko standing outside. He was wearing his usual suit which he always wore at work. Minako figured he didn't have time to change. "Minako" he called back, returning her big cheery grin with his gentle smile."Shall we get going?" Akihiko gestured towards the exit. Minako cheerfully nodded to his question and locked her apartment door.

* * *

_"L-let's get going." the senior standing in front of her desk said. Minako was surprised he came to get her so early. School just ended a minute ago. "Okay!" she gave him her signature grin as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the classroom together. It was quite easy to ignore the thousand daggers stabbing her back. She was so excited about their date that she didn't mind the fact that those girls were secretly cursing her._

_

* * *

_

"Sorry for being late. I had to fill in for somebody." the sliverette nervously rubbed the back of his neck. It seems to be a habit of his when he's nervous, Minako thought. "It's okay. Working for the police force must be hard huh? Even on Christmas you don't get a day off." She tilted her head to the side smiling towards her boyfriend. "Y-yeah... It's a good thing they let me off earlier though." He held out his hand to hold hers. They spent the next few minutes walking while talking about nothing in particular. Just an aimless simple conversation.

Akihiko took her out to dinner at her favorite sweet shop in Iwatodai Strip Mall. Even at this age it's still the number one place she likes to go to. "Aki look! It's a Christmas special cake." Minako excitedly pointed to the bunny shaped strawberry cake in the display.

They sat at one of the comfortable tables which was situated at a far corner of the shop. The spot they had always took every time the both of them ate there ever since five years ago. He got the bitter chocolate cake since he didn't like sweet things while Minako got the Christmal special. Her love for that cake was obviously seen as she happily ate it. Savoring every single bite and complimenting it every now and then. Akihiko couldn't help but blush at her behavior. He found it too adorable.

* * *

"_Christmas never meant much to me." the boxer's voice was slightly faint. "...In fact, it was more painful than anything." Minako looked up to him as she intently listened to what he had to say. "The town might get all lit up, but "Santa" never visited me..." he continued "He came for Miki, of course" she noted how his gaze softened when Akihiko mentioned his sister's name. "But this year... he gave me a gift too." Akihiko looked at her. A gentle expression on his face. And even a tint of red too._

_

* * *

_

The snow lightly crunched under her white boots as their walking came to a halt. "We're here." Akihiko announced. He had told her he wanted to take her somewhere after they ate earlier on. "Isn't this...?" Minako was surprised they were standing in front of their old school. "Can you... close your eyes?" she stared at her boyfriend, puzzled over his request. "I-its because I want to show you something. So close your eyes until I tell you to open them." the brunette found Akihiko to be quite awkward this time. She guessed he was nervous about something. Minako just shook any thoughts away and followed what Akihiko told her to do.

He took her hand and gently led the way. Watching her steps the whole time. They would stop every now and then for him to make sure she was okay. "You can open them now." the senior finally said after what felt like an eternity. Immediately Minako's eyelids fluttered open. "Aki... this place is..." she couldn't seem to find her words as she was surprised at where they were.

"You remember huh?" the silverette walked closer towards his girlfriend. "This was kinda like "our" place back then." he adjusted his scarf. The one she gave to him five years ago. "This place... the rooftop, was where I confessed to you. Where we would eat lunch together. This was where I held you on graduation day..." his voice grew faint at the last sentence. Akihiko suddenly directed his gaze towards Minako, pulled her towards him and held her close. "You... gave me quite a big fright back there..." he paused for a second. "I thought I was going to lose you." He pulled away from the hug gently. His hands still on her shoulders. Akihiko looked into Minako's eyes with determination in his. "I almost lost you last time and I won't let that happen again." using one of his hands he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. Akihiko then kneeled on one foot while holding her hands with one of his.

"I... loved every minute I spent with you... I promised to you that I will protect what's important to me... that I will protect you..." he resumed "I may not be the best guy but... what I'm trying to say is..." Minako could feel her cheeks burn due to his gesture. She felt his gloved hands slightly trembling. Akihiko then continued, "Will you continue letting me protect you... as my wife?" Her eyes widened as she heard his proposal. Minako could feel that her eyes were starting to water up. "Yes! Definitely! Of course!" she cried out as she somewhat jumped to him making him catch her into a warm embrace. "R-really?" Akihiko sounded as surprised as during the time she accepted his confession in high school. His eyes were wide open in astonishment. And relief. "You have no idea how long that had been my dream." Minako replied from within their hug. Her body slightly shaking as he heard her giggle. They pulled away and Minako held out her hand to him. On cue, Akihiko slipped the ring on her finger. He then pulled her again this time their lips met as both shared a tender, passionate kiss.

"Starting now, we'll never be apart."

* * *

**Author's Note**(again)**:** So yeah I know this whole fic isn't possible and all so I guess you can look at it as AU? I'm just denying the ending in my mind XD I've been in the mood of making these kind of stories so... tadah~ I really really loved Akihiko-sama the whole time during the gameplay and I never got bored of his SLink *sigh* why must you be so adorkable? x3 I hope I made him stay in character. Did my best in that. But then again, it's been years so maybe they change... or not =^=;;

And so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. ^^

Aaanyways, reviews are welcome. So are constructive criticism coz I wanna improve my writing coz sometimes when I read other writer's fics i'll be like "fffffthey'resoawesomeiwannabelikethem".

oh right,

**Disclaimer:** if i owned P3P, the game would have Akihiko-sama in every scene and the main character will not die .

-Hisami-


End file.
